


Promise to Keep

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Promises Made and Promises Kept [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Daredevil loves Spiderman and has for a long time, Deadpool has Spiderman. They both lose their favorite wall-crawler





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I felt like writing angst and may continue with this storyline or may just keep it as a one shot. Thanks for reading comments are awesome, Kudos appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome.

He listened to the approaching heartbeat, it was familiar but the pace was off. The owner was not a usual visitor to his kitchen, giving it a wide berth like most of the other heroes and vigilantes save three. That might explain the anxious increase in beats coming from the strong muscle in the man's chest.

He only tolerated three vigilantes entrance into his domain, Frank who had the good sense to ask, or at the very least inform him of his presence. Punisher was careful that his wrath was contained to those he sought out after a fight between him and Daredevil broke out when stray bullets from a conflict almost hit innocent civilians. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen had beaten him within an inch of his life, after the other man had laughed at his demand to stay clear of his area, "You won't kill me and that's the only way you'll keep me out," The red devil had nicely reminded him that while he would not kill him he would happily cripple the man, leaving him with no way to continue with his mission, which Matt allowed was sometimes necessary. After that, there was an understanding between them, and occasionally they would work together.

The second was a mercenary who was trying his very best to do good, improved by his recent coupling with a certain neighboorhood spider. Wade would kill but restricted his exacting vengeance to swords as a courtesy to Matt, no stray bullets. He usually refrained from any killing when possible lately, but their first meeting had been very aggressive, to say the least. Deadpool had to respect a man who continued a fight after a few broken ribs unafraid of dying at the hands of a crazy merc. He would stop by with food on occasion when his spider was busy, enjoying the Devil's company as well as his avoidance of acknowledging that Wade occasionally heard voices and argued with them.

The first hero to enter his kitchen had done so ever since he was a kid in high school. One who's heartbeat sang in Matt's ears. It wasn't until Peter was older Matt was willing to admit he was drawn to Spiderman. At first, he just told himself he admired the selflessness of such a young admirable man who, like him refused to kill. Later though while trying to process sensory overload, he realized he would often focus on the sound of Spiderman's steady slightly fluttery heartbeat. Sometimes honing his sense of smell on the lingering scent where he had been hugged awkwardly by the younger man. They had given away their secret identities to one another long ago and now he considered Peter an invaluable friend, right up there with Foggy. His heart skipping a beat every time he heard, "Hey Red, or Hello DD," Right after he had convinced himself Peter was not in the least inclined toward men, he found out Wade and Peter were dating. Being a great friend meant swallowing that bitter pill and occasionally taking care of Wade's insanity on behalf of Peter. Still, he loved the younger man enough to do all of that and more.

This intruding heartbeat, however picked up the closer it came to him, reminding him of someone approaching a dangerous, wounded animal. Fear sharp and strong cut through the air to him, surprising him, not that he allowed it to show as he turned facing the interloper, "Hello Captain," 

Captain America nodded to Daredevil, clearing his throat, "Spiderman..." salty tears scented the air, making Daredevil stiffen. "He sent me to find you to... to calm down Deadpool,"

Head snapping covered eyes boring into the tearful blue ones, "Where is he, is he okay," he demanded not wanting to hear anymore other than Spiderman had been badly injured but would heal, he was Spiderman after all. Frantically he strained his supersensitive hearing, willing it to pick up that butterfly wing heartbeat. The Man Without Fear felt cold dread encase his heart as a deadly certainty filled his mind, tearing his soul to its foundation's Spiderman, Peter Benjamin Parker's heart had gone still and silent.

The captain cleared his throat, voice thick with apologetic remorse, "He died taking a bullet for me. I promised him I would find you so you could calm Deadpool and he said you knew his attorney to make all his arrangements,"

Matt Murdock had been blind for a longer time than he had known sight but at this moment, he could see clearly and he saw red. With a speed that could have been easily mistaken for superhuman, he had grabbed America's hero by his throat slamming him into the wall of a nearby stairway. The lean corded muscle carved by his life as a defender in Hell's Kitchen barely protested at the weight, "Who killed him," he snarled, with feral rage, "Where are they,"

The large man was somewhat surprised by the violent reaction, "I thought you weren't enhanced," he wheezed. "I'm sorry he was a good kid," he gasped out.

Teeth bared, Daredevil dropped the super soldier, "Answer me before I throw you off this fucking roof and unleash Deadpool on this city until we find the monster who killed Spiderman," His heart hammered everything was suddenly much too loud, he could smell the fear, clogging his nose, it was his own and he was drowning in it. Never again would he hear that chipper "Hey DD," Peter was a kid, still just a kid with so much life before him, and between the superhuman traits and the bulldog guardian he had in Deadpool he was supposed to be all but invincible. Whoever had snuffed out the brilliant light in both his and the wayward mercenary's life would pay.

"Take it, easy son. This isn't what he would want," Captain America said, calmly if a bit raspy, "He didn't kill and neither do you,"

Staring down the first avenger was not a difficult task for Matt and he knew when Cap turned away, "I don't kill when I don't have to, W-Deadpool, however, will want his pound of flesh. I'm not Spiderman and I cannot control a schizophrenic mercenary," 

"Kraven, he killed him trying to hunt me, Tony has him in custody," he reassured, "Please..." it was all he got out as Daredevil threw the jaw cracking punch. He would've traded Captain America's life a thousand times over for his friend.

"Whoa, Red," the cheerful yet cautious call of Deadpool interrupted, "You can't just go around hitting 95-year-old men," He set down the greasy bag of food noticing the posture of both men, hand settling on his waist ready to draw out the sword. If Red was going to go against Cap, supersenses or not it was going to be a close one and Wade would not allow Steve Rogers to harm his only other best friend.

Something inside Matt broke at how unsuspecting Wade was about what had transpired. Somewhere along the way, the psychotic man had grown on him. The food he realized smelled of Peter's favorite gyro, tearing him up. Wade's heart remained steady in his ears as he shifted slightly behind and to the side of Matt, causing another guilty twist in his heart. He knew Deadpool was unfailingly loyal to those he considered his, Daredevil was in fact his. The Merc didn't need to know the situation to know what side he was on, despite his idolization of Captain America, he would stand against him for the devil he knew.

Matt turned closing his eyes slowly against the threatening tears, reaching out for Wade. He caught the other man in a firm hug, cradling his head. 

"Uhh, DD, you're kinda freaking me out, besides you know my Spidey is the jealous type," Deadpool reacted hands held up white eyes wide in shock. They traveled to the supersoldier standing remorsefully apart, head hung. The first inklings of fear trickling into Wade's heart. "Dare.." he stopped when the red vigilante shuddered a sob.

"We lost our spider tonight, DP," Matt choked out. He caught the larger man who simply collapsed in his arms, reminding him of the time he had caught Peter in a similar embrace after he had lost Mary Jane. He held on tightly giving all he had to the shaking merc in his arms, not caring that the other man was clutching his arm tight enough to bruise. Right now if it would bring Peter peace he would gladly let Wade tear his heart from his chest, he already knew the sensation. 

Daredevil turned to face the captain dismissing him with a tilt of his head, "Stay out of Hell's Kitchen for a while," he growled out, over the rambling repeated denials of the man in his arms. Holding Wade protectively closer to himself as Steve reached out helplessly toward them.

The super soldier only hung his head, nodding comprehension. Logically, the lawyer knew Cap wasn't at fault, Spiderman would've jumped in front of that bullet no matter it's intended target, it's what had made Peter who he was. Anger and loss drowned out that logical voice though and a dark greedy part of his heart he often ignored was wishing with all it's being that the bullet had found its mark, that Spiderman had been saved instead. 

Later because it would bring Wade peace, he would help him to recapture Kraven who would certainly escape, he would stand by as Deadpool either cut him down or if Spiderman's influence would win out and the merc would incapacitate him and arrest him again. Daredevil hoped for the former.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt makes a promise and does his best to keep it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again, still don't know where I'm going with this but here it is all the same. Hope you enjoy if you do feel free to comment, kudos or constructively criticize.

He heard the groaning strain followed by another thwipp of webbing being shot onto the building he was standing on. Listening to that feather-light heartbeat brought a warm smile to his face. Turning to greet Spiderman as he heard the all too familiar "Hey DD," he just nodded with a smirk, which quickly turned to a frown as the heart in his ears kicked up. "Is everything okay,"

Peter shuffled nervously across the rooftop, not answering right away. He crouched onto the crumbling brick ledge overlooking Hell's Kitchen. "Umm I need a favor I guess... well really I need to talk and," he tugged nervously at his mask rolling it up so he could breathe.

Matt strode over to him resting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Whatever it is you can tell me, Peter," he reassured in a low voice.

"I need you to be nicer to Wade," he huffed causing the lawyer to pause. "I mean we are together now and he really likes you, it means a lot to him to have your approval,"

The devil pinched the bridge of his nose, drawing in a deep calming breath, "Peter I don't know why you're with him, he's dangerous, clearly schizophrenic and completely unstable," he tugged his own cowl off knowing full well there was no one around, "I just think you need someone more stable in your life," he sighed biting off the "someone like me," before he could blurt that embarrassing statement out. 

Spiderman smiled knowingly all the same if Matt had made any indication of interest before Wade they probably would've ended up together. The slight blush on the red head's cheeks simply confirmed a suspicion. As it was though, he was with Wade and he saw and knew things about the man no one else had been allowed to see, "You don't know the man at all DD he's kind and affectionate. When I get busy taking care of everyone else he takes care of me, he has bubble blowing contests with the kids in my apartment building when they're bored. Really he is a great guy who gives his all to me," he trailed off fondly, heart warming at all the things he loves about his mercenary.

"He's still schizophrenic," Daredevil rebutted.

"Yellow and White came about after the idiot scientists screwed him up. Besides I can usually get him to ignore them and come back to reality with me," he scratched the back of his head, "All I have to do is take his face in my hands let him feel the warmth and tell him to stay with me,"

The devil of Hell's Kitchen sighed heavily, he truly loved Spiderman, willingly giving him anything he asked for. "He has been doing better since you two have gotten together," he admitted. He tried and failed to recall a recent incident in which he had heard of Deadpool killing anyone. "I'll be nicer to him," he relented.

Relief whooshed out of the wall crawler's chest, "Red," he asked meekly.

The timid tone did not belong to Spiderman the quick-witted fast-talking hero so Matt looked at him carefully milky blue eyes focused on Spiderman's wide white ones. "Yes," he asked seriously.

"I need DP to have someone else he can depend on, in case something should happen to me," here he felt slightly guilty as he stood closer to Daredevil, his friend who had more than a crush on him. He stood so the lawyer could feel his body heat radiating off of him, he might be using the vigilante but Wade was his beating heart and he would do anything for him, "I need someone I trust with my own life to promise me that if anything happened to me," He never got to finish.

There was a brief brush of lips against his cheek, "I promise Peter," he breathed into the hero's ear. Matt knew he was being used to a degree but he also knew Peter meant every word of that spoken trust. "Just promise me you'll be as careful as any of us can in this life," he requested pushing the younger man to arm's length.

 

That conversation had happened over a year ago, now Peter was dead. Daredevil stood with Deadpool who was holding a sword to the man responsible, arguing with voices Matt could not hear. "Uh DD, what do I do here," he sounded scared, small.

The vigilante knew what he wanted, he knew what Spiderman would want but he was unsure as to what would bring the other man peace. Crossing his arms over his chest he closed his eyes "Make sure he remembers what it cost to hurt our spider," he gritted. Listening as the sword cut through the air the Hunter cried out breathing ragged. Coppery blood filled the air, the sound of labored breathing, and two heartbeats aside from his own, the one he focused on was thundering erratic. There was the salty scent of tears wetting leather. Matt pulled out his cell phone, calling a number from memory. "Stark we caught Kraven again, this time he won't be able to run," he gave an address grabbing Wade by the arm. 

 

On a rooftop Wade was curled into his chest, his body rigid, still arguing with his boxes about whether or not he had done the right thing. Finally, Matt couldn't take it anymore he slid his hand over the merc's cheek pressing his head closer to his own red-clad chest,"Shhh Wade listen to my heart, just my heart and stay here with me," he said firmly.

After a few quiet sniffles Deadpool's heart evened out, he sighed and said, "You know Petey Pie had the biggest crush on you. I guess that's why he settled for another tall older guy in red," he sighed.

Matt really didn't know what to do with that information, especially since it was much too late for anything to be different and had been for quite awhile, "He loved you, Wade, all the way with everything he had," he thought back to the night of that promise, realizing Peter probably would have gone as far as he had to, to secure that promise, "There isn't anything he wouldn't have given for you,"

Wade nodded, crying quietly, while Daredevil ran a soothing hand over his back, "I'd trade with him in a heartbeat if I could've but you know Lady Death she can be a bit heartless sometimes," after a pause he added, "But you would probably make that trade too so you know how it is,"

The Man Without Fear shut his eyes against the stinging tears. When he was alone he would cry, he would mourn but right now he had a promise to keep to be the solid ground for the mercenary wrapped around his middle.

"Uh DD," that same small voice, "I don't really wanna sleep alone in an empty apartment," he admitted. To be in an apartment that was still so full of Peter that he would only be reminded of the fact that he would never be coming home is what he was really avoiding.

Later Matt would insist he go back, but considering he was not ready to face that reality himself he just nodded. "We can go back together later," he reassured. Pulling them both up he didn't have the energy to go leaping from rooftop to rooftop so they stuck to the alleyways and walked back to Matt's apartment. 

After he had shed his uniform he stood in the shower the hard spray of hot water hitting his body he focused on the sensation as tears ran down his cheeks. Biting the back of his hand to stifle the sobs wracking from his chest. He allowed the grief to finally consume him, the burning hole of loss in his chest to devour the last vestiges of strength. He cried until his eyes were red, his chest was sore and the water had run icy cold. He slipped on his soft Columbia sweatpants and a soft t-shirt. At the bathroom door, he hesitated, Peter had kept his identity a secret from Wade. With a resigned shrug, he opened the door to hear Wade crying in a chair from the living room.

"Would you like to take a shower," he offered, holding up a folded towel and some clothes.

Deadpool looked for a moment at the damp-haired redhead standing before him. It was a few beats before he realized that the eyes had a milky haze over them and some slight scarring in the corners. He was roughly the same age as Wade but there were an impressive amount of scars on the exposed arms and the merc was sure they traveled across his body. "So the Man Without Fear is blind," he observed.

Matt simply gave a tired shrug, offering the towel and clothes once again.

He listened as Deadpool wept in the shower, waiting and still debating when the other man got out. As the Merc started toward the living room, the devil decided, "Wade you can lay in here if you need to," he shifted over in the large bed. There was the pause of a few beats before he heard the shuffling of footsteps stop beside his bed.

"I know you have a senses thing DD and my skin is well, kinda gross I'll never understand what Baby Boy saw in me honestly," he warned.

Drawing in a deep breath Daredevil, fixed him with a look, "I'm not going to feel you up, I'm just... I don't know you and Pete were both always so tactile, I figured you wouldn't want to sleep alone is all," He opened his arm up and when Deadpool cuddled into it he tightened his hold, "It's Matt, by the way, Matt Murdock,"

"Thanks, Matt," he sighed. It was the polar opposite of sleeping with Peter who was always the little spoon. The younger man had long muscle and soft lines, laying here in Matt's arms was hard muscle and angled lines as if he had been carved from some pale stone, marble or granite. Here Deadpool was the little spoon who got cuddled because he needed it most. "Do you have a middle name," he asked when sleep evaded him.

"Michael," he murmured in reply

Sleep was a long time coming for Wade but the soothing circles rubbed on his back coupled with the emotional void in his chest finally dragged him under. Matt, however, did not sleep, he listened to the man breathing against his chest, silent tears leaking from his eyes, "I hope you can see I kept my promise Peter and I hope it brings you peace," He would watch over Wade do his best to keep him grounded all for the man he had loved but never known.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finishing this here hopefully you all enjoyed thanks so much for the kudos. All typos and grammatical errors are courtesy of my exhausted brain.

Matt lay awake noticing the change in breathing of the man curled against his side. It was the third night Wade had spent in his bed, this one was harder though because today they would bury Peter. He ran his hand slowly over the back of the merc, ignoring the wet patch on his shirt which had never fully dried throughout the night as Wade cried, fell asleep and cried again. It was as he heard the familiar uptake in beats he knew what was coming, the voices in Wade's head were starting in again. 

"I can't show up in my Deadpool suit to Petey Pie's funeral," he snapped. "I know what I'll look like," he sighed miserably.

"Shh, Wade, it's okay," the lawyer pulled him higher up on his chest, fighting dead weight as he set Deadpool's head on his heart, "Just listen, Wade," his other hand pressing the textured cheek, "Listen to my heart and stay here with me," His voice firm, even as he felt hollow, brittle almost. There was still a lot to do Foggy had helped arrange most of it but he would still have to take Wade down to get a suit, they had to go to the funeral home one last time to ensure all of Peter's requests had been met. The car was supposed to be waiting for them in a few hours outside of Aunt May's home, Peter's old home in Queens. He sighed heavily, as he shifted, "Come on DP we need to get you fitted for a suit for your sweetheart, Peter always loved the way you looked sharply dressed. I bet he'd even have wanted you to wear his ESU cap," he encouraged. It was taxing how much he had to focus on getting Wade through all of this but it also gave him purpose, unable to mourn, confident this is the best way he could show his love for Peter. 

The mercenary only nodded dragging himself from the bed, "I... thanks DD," he mumbled, making his way to the bathroom. 

 

At the tailors Matt used, Foggy had helped Wade pick out a black suit. The elderly gentleman was patient and had shown no reaction to the merc's scarring. Politely he led Wade away to make the last minute alterations needed to give him the best fit. "Stay with him Foggy," he requested as he stepped away from the back fitting rooms to complete the last task on his list. Grudgingly he pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number rarely used.

"Castle, who's this," the gruff voice growled.

"It's Daredevil," Matt answered pressing his thumb just above the bridge of his nose, almost as if he had a headache.

"Sorry to hear about the kid, he was a great hero, the city will miss him," Punisher lamented.

The devil squeezed his milky eyes shut to stem the tears which wanted to spring forth, "Thanks, that's actually why I'm calling," he pressed his thumb harder against his forehead, "I need you to help keep an eye on Queens for a while,"

"Shit, "The" Daredevil is asking me for a favor, never thought I'd see the day," he laughed humorlessly.

"Can you help or not," his voice neutral, "Just until I can get Deadpool back into fighting shape," 

There was a long silence on the other end and just as Matt was assuming he was going to get some sarcastic reply he was surprised, "I'll help, he was a good kid, but Hawkeye has been patrolling every night since he died as far as I know... Maybe Hell's Kitchen needs me more since you need some more time," 

At first, the lawyer didn't know what to say, "Hawkeye the Avenger's assassin," he asked.

Frank just laughed, "He was there when the kid got shot, apparently him and Deadpool are somewhat friends. I know what it's like to lose everything in an instant, get Spiderman's boy back into fighting shape, I'll take care of your kitchen," he disconnected before Matt could respond. His ears picked up the heartbeat from the fitting room, he walked in swiftly asking for some privacy, just before Wade began his argument with White his heart had a different tempo depending on which box was dominating the conversation. 

The blind man reached up pulling the slightly taller man to his chest, "Wade listen to my heart, this is real, stay here with me," he pressed the scarred face to his chest. He did his best to keep his breathing even, his heartbeat steady, solid for Wade. He never asked what the voices were saying, thinking it best not to acknowledge them. Instead, he would listen to what the merc was saying and offer reassurance from there. 

This time, however, Wade told him. "White says I'm pathetic because I'm trying to forget Petey because I can't go into our apartment for his cap,"  
Daredevil just held the trembling man tighter, "My heartbeat is real Wade, whatever that voice says isn't true because it's not real," he focused on keeping his breathing even, "I can..." a steadying breath, "I can get his cap for you, you don't have to be ready yet," 

"No, DD you said we'd go together, maybe it'll be easier if I don't have to get it alone,"

"Matty, everything okay," Foggy asked concerned, "Anything I can do," clearly wanting to help. It was one of the many reasons Matt was so glad to have him as a friend. Wade's appearance did not deter his desire to help.

 

As the cab pulled up Wade froze after Matt opened the door, a small group of kids running up to meet them. "Mr. Wade where have you been? We thought you and Mr. Peter moved out and we never got to finish our talk on who would win between Deadpool and Spiderman," 

Wade stammered, struggling to find a reply. His hand gripping Matt's tailored sleeve like a vise. The attorney exhaled a shaky breath, "Mr. Peter was in an accident, he won't be coming home," he said sadly. 

"Oh no, Mr. Wade I'm so sorry," one of the kids rushed forward to give Deadpool a tight hug. 

The merc's heart kicked up rapidly, Matt reached out to squeeze his shoulder, "Why don't you go ahead and check on May, she probably needs comfort right now," he suggested, hoping giving Wade a task important to Peter would be enough to cause him to collect himself.

"Can you make it okay by yourself Matty," he asked.

Here the only answer was a confident smirk, "I seem to do fine maneuvering around my own kitchen and we both know how dangerous that can be at times," he reassured, as the cab drove away he strode into the building, shoulders only sagging after the door behind him snicked closed. Even down here he could pick up traces of Peter's scent, he wanted to take a calming breath, but that would mean breathing deeper of the hero's essence. The lawyer pressed a knuckle to his temple grinding against the soft flesh. Slowly he tapped his way up the stairway, cane an unsteady rhythm. 

Finally, as his feet hit the landing for Wade's and Peter's apartment the smell was overwhelming, a mixture of Dial gold bar soap and sweetness that was unnameable, if innocence had a smell Matt would've bet his soul this was what it smelled like. Unlocking the door he stepped into the apartment closing the door, he fell to his knees, dragged into a memory.

 

The apartment had been smaller, in a seedier part of the city but Daredevil had pushed the window beside the fire escape open before tumbling inside. He had been badly injured knowing full well he would not make it home. It was the familiar scent which had drawn him there, and that butterfly heartbeat which jumped alarmingly as he fell into the living space.

"Dammit Magoo you scared the hell out of me," Spiderman sounded like he was on the ceiling, after a moment of realization, "Matty are you okay," it was a gently worried question.

"No, Peter, I'm not," he wept in the empty spacious apartment. He drew a deep ragged breath, Wade's smell was here too, but it mingled with the younger man's not overpowering, it simply existed alongside it. Hitching sobs ripped from the devil's chest, "I can't...I'm not," he mumbled helplessly with no words to define his grief. 

 

 

Wade was sitting at the small kitchen table sipping coffee when there was a quiet knock on the front door. "I got it, Aunt May," resting a comforting hand on her arm. Foggy called them a few minutes earlier to tell them the car would be coming around. Matt still hadn't shown up and the voices were insisting the lawyer was dead. Relief washed over him as his eyes met with the red lenses of the other man's glasses. 

Holding out the ESU cap, Daredevil quietly placed it on the mercenary's head. Hands smoothing it down, taking in the suit. "Peter would've loved seeing you like this, Wade," he murmured.

Rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, Aunt May said he was looking forward to seeing me in a suit on our wedding day. Guess he was in it for the long haul," his voice faltered. 

Just as Matt was about to reply a sleek black car pulled up, the driver studiously stepped out holding the back door open. He nodded acknowledgment to the driver before gesturing for the merc to go retrieve the grieving woman inside. Turning he tapped his way over to the car, brown knit as his chest tightened. 

A brief moment later May sat beside him, shifting to allow Wade space as well. The scent of tears and a freshly laundered dress filled the devil's nose. He reached out taking her hand in his, "I'm sorry we're only meeting now under these circumstances, Mrs. Parker," his voice caught, "Please never doubt that you can call on me anytime you need anything at all. Your nephew was an incredible young man who I was lucky enough to have as a friend," 

A quiet sniffle and despite her grief she smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Murdock. Peter spoke of you often. He had a talent for surrounding himself with truly wonderful people," She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. 

He found himself swelling with admiration at her gentle strength, her grief while obvious was quietly dignified, he was certain it was how she lived her entire life. The car door shut loudly enough for him to catch a glimpse of the elderly woman beside him. He stored the image away just as the engine purred to life again.

Wade shifted beside her taking her arm the way he had dozens of times since Peter had introduced them. His eyes sad and anxious all at once before she leaned into his large shoulder. "You made my Peter so happy Wade," her voice cracked as tears slipped down her cheeks. Placing his other arm around her holding her tightly, his own eyes tearing up. "We made each other happy," he whispered shakily. Glancing over he noticed Matt trying his very best to "look" out the window. "Thanks, DD," he breathed near silently.

A single nod his only reply. 

The car pulled up to Matt's church as Father Lanthom was waiting for them sympathy and warmth in measure pouring from his very being. He knew exactly who they were burying today, but more importantly, he knew who Aunt May was laying to rest. The older man understood that while the city had lost a hero this woman had lost her whole world so he was ready to offer whatever comfort he could to the woman before him. 

This was where Matt had to step away from the grieving pair making his way to the black hearse. A familiar scent of sulfur as he stood beside Johnny Storm, Peter's best friend. The pallbearers stood lining up to carry their friend for one of the last times. He was sure he would find some of these same people at Spiderman's funeral tonight just as he was certain that he and Johnny were purposely at the front. Pete had wanted the two people closest to him to be the first ones seen holding him. 

"I'm not ready to do this," Johnny admitted. 

Before he could reply Bobby Drake spoke up, "None of us are John, we never will be but for Pete, we're gonna have to," 

Daredevil set his jaw, slipped his eyes closed focusing on the scent of Peter's dark blue tie he had taken with May's permission. Drowning out the heartbeats, the salty smell of tears, the mechanical whirr of the arc reactor behind Johnny and most importantly the sickly chemical smell which overwhelmed the scent of soap and innocence from within the casket he carried. 

The services blurred by in a flash of crying faces and the aroma of earth before he found himself fixing the last of the straps on his boots. Beside him, Deadpool was pulling his mask over his face. Wade had been quiet for most of the day making himself more solid for May a woman he loved very much but he was losing his control. His breath hitched and a frustrated cry loosed from his chest, "I can't fucking do this a second time," he despaired.

Reassuring hands gripped him, "You don't have to," the voice soothed, "You saw Peter to rest, I'll see Spiderman to rest," the vigilante hugged the mercenary closely. Always willing to give Wade an out because it's what he honestly believed Peter would have done. There was a part of him that pushed out the words, "But I think it would have meant a lot to him for you to be there," because he felt Wade was avoiding this due to the irrational belief that while Peter was dead Spiderman had been superhuman and that might give him a chance to have him back. 

"I know," he uttered miserably into Daredevil's neck, "Spiderman was a part of Baby Boy too. I guess I'm just scared that if I let that part go..." he trailed off.

The other man only nodded his understanding stepping back to let Deadpool come to a decision. Unconciously he readied himself for the voices, which, blessedly chose to remain silent. Delicately he grabbed the package from off of his kitchen table. He drew in a deep breath taking in the faint scent of blood, sweat and Peter.

Once again Matt found himself carrying a casket but this one was lighter because there was only a costume inside of it his first costume actually. May had needed to say goodbye to the man, the heroes who had known the man also got the privilege of saying goodbye to him. This was so people who had only known Spiderman could say goodbye to the costume. 

Steve Rodgers stood before the assembled heroes blue eyes darkened by deep remorse, "I knew the man before us here as he was and was one of the few lucky enough to know him as he was outside of Spiderman and it was that knowledge that solidified the belief in me that Spiderman would have been the best of us. Stronger than any Avenger because he refused to let his light be dimmed by the darkness which often tried to grab hold. He saw the best in everyone even when we only showed our worst and he was there to remind us of it," his eyes focused on Wade for a moment, "He was...will always be the greatest hero I have ever known so now it is our job to be the best we can to honor him and he really deserves no less," 

He stepped aside from the casket which was covered in roses as Johnny stepped forward eyes filled with tears which immediately hissed into vapor on his fiery face. Placing a hand upon the casket slowly he spread the fire, contained by both his sister and Wanda. Red and blue shield swaying in honor of the friendly neighboorhood spider. 

Deadpool sagged heavily into Daredevil and the attorney only held him tightly. His head snapped sharply as someone made a sarcastic comment under their breath. There was an immediate apology as continued to stare them down wordlessly. He was outwardly solid, inwardly he was screaming as the last of Peter's scent burned away, taking a part of himself with it. Never before had he so actively wished for death to claim him all while holding Wade and whispering lies of how it would all be okay.


End file.
